Lust
by WritingInTheDarkness
Summary: One-shot. Draco and Hermione in the workplace. Lust is all they have at the moment. Just smut. No real plot.


**Lust**

She thought she would die. The ache was too much to handle, she needed to leave, to go somewhere and do something. Quickly getting up, she slammed against the desk, but felt no real pain and without a backward glance she sped out of the office. Everyone wondered where she was going in such a hurry, but she didn't care, she couldn't care.

She paused right outside the door, she saw him, saw him leaning against the wall, acting nonchalant as if nothing ever happened, as if the words he said weren't still in her mind. "I am going to fuck your brains out, just you wait and see."

Pushing herself away from the door, she kept going on, and as she passed the bathroom she heard the the hand dryer and thunderous laughter, she continued until she reached the very back room which was filled with old filing cabinets and broken computers.

Making her way to the very end, she hid between a filing cabinet and a wall, and immediately pushed her skirt up. She felt for her little clit but instead felt her thong completely soaked through. Her pussy clenched involuntarily, and she bit her lip because it was becoming almost impossible to ignore the ache that formed in her lower belly.

Her fingers teased her soaked slit and she dipped a finger inside her little hole but almost fell over because it felt so fucking good. She leaned against the wall, and spread her legs without restrictions.

She teased her nipples through her thin shirt, and bit back a moan. The other hand slid down and rubbed against her clit, pain shot up her thigh, it was so sensitive but she continued to rub it even harder.

She thought of him. Of his words, of his body moving against hers, of him saying those words and many others. Imagining the thrust of his hips, of his large cock moving inside of her swiftly and without restraint. Of his hands groping for any and everything just so he can hold on to her. And of his lips moaning her name, until it was a never-ending mantra.

Her clit continued to swell, and her fingers were a blur, rubbing furiously against it to release everything inside of her that was desperately trying to get out.

The ache inside of her didn't go away, she knew why. She needed him to fill the void. She needed to fill her pussy with something hard and thick, to move when he moved.

"Oh, fuck!" she slumped over when her orgasm took over. She still didn't feel as satisfied as the orgasms in the past have done.

"You're not satisfied?" a deep voice said from the darkness up ahead. Her head snapped up and she saw him step into the light. Her breathe caught and she felt as if every living organism in her body was alive.

"Were you spying on me?" her voice asked outrageously.

"Of course. I saw you leave in such a hurry, and I knew I just had to follow." he smiled, and his eyes shone with mirth.

She quickly got up , and dusted herself off. She glared at him through her parted hair-but he seemed not to notice. He was staring at her feet, slowly trailing up her body with his heated eyes.

Turning away, she decided she wouldn't say anything otherwise she would be making an even bigger fool of herself.

"Where do you think you are going?" he said, from behind her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving, I need to get back to work."

"But you are not satisfied?" his voice turned rough, but she kept her back to him. She couldn't face him.

"How the fuck do you know? I came, didn't I?"

She trailed along the many aisles of cabinets and broken electronics. He followed her at the same pace, but she didn't look at him.

She was too embarrassed. How could she look at him and not want to do what she so desperately wanted? And she wanted to have him so badly. That everything clenched inside of her to have him in her.

He moved to the left and she same him through the corner of her eye. But then he shifted and she found herself against the wall. He pushed against her and she struggled to get away from his overwhelming embrace.

It felt so warm, so right. And she hated herself because she wasn't supposed to feel this way about him, to want him so badly in her life that she would do anything.

"Get off me!"

He flipped her around and slammed her into the wall again. She lost her breathe at what she saw in his eyes. It was frightening to see his eyes shine with so much heat, and it was all directed at her.

He moved closer, and she couldn't help feeling his hardness against her thigh. She couldn't avoid him when he was finally standing in front of her, finally right where she wanted him to be.

"Why should I stop? Tell me! You know what I want to do with you." he growled in her ear.

His hands plunged into her hair and his mouth came down and took her lips harshly. She moaned in shock but kissed back just as fiercely. She needed him so much, and she hated him for making her need him.

She clutched at him, running her hands in his hair and scraping his back with her nails. He groaned and pushed a thigh between her legs and grounded against the thin piece of fabric that covered her little pussy.

Her head hit the wall, and lights exploded behind her eyes. But the pain she felt then was worth it, as long as he was still there. She didn't mind feeling any kind of emotion as long as she was with him.

"Come on, open your eyes." he sweetly murmured into her mouth. She hadn't realized that she closed her eyes, and when she next opened them everything changed.

Because she knew that in that precise moment that she was giving him everything she could. She was giving him her heart, and her body. But she wanted to give it to him because he owned both of them.

"Please!" she whispered achingly. He held her stare, and then trailed his hand down her neck til he reached her breasts.

Her breasts swelled against the flimsy cloth that was just her shirt. She held back a moan when he pinched her nipple, it hardened and he chuckled darkly.

His hand went under her shirt, and her stomach clenched involuntarily. She slid her hands down to meet his , and she pushed them up until they covered her breasts. They ached and he teased them ever more, his hands moved under her bra and held her breasts roughly, scraping his finger across her nipple, and tweaking it till it began to pain.

She pushed against his hands, but it did nothing to relieve the need that consumed her. She grabbed his pants and undid the bottom and fly, and immediately reached for his cock.

It was hard, and throbbing and she could barely fit her hand around it. She crouched down and held it in her hand. Her stomach trembled, why? She did not know.

Without a second thought, she stuffed it in her mouth. All of it, and her mouth immediately adjusted to his huge size. Somewhere above her, he moaned really loudly.

And that just turned her on. His moaning only spurred her on to suck him even harder, and he didn't object if anything he took her long hair, tangled it in his hand and pushed her mouth even further on his cock.

She choked on it, but took enjoyment that he was so affected by what she was doing. She hummed and slurped around his cock until he stopped knowing and suddenly he was shooting himself so deep in her mouth that she thought she would choke.

He grabbed her hair, pulled her but kept her against the wall, he pulled her thigh around his leg and with a deep look he thrust all of himself inside of her.

And she finally felt complete. Felt him to her very core, and not giving her time to adjust to his big size, he frantically started thrusting and she was being lifted and pounded into the wall.

It was overwhelming. She felt her pussy contract around his cock so much she thought she might have been hurting him from the way he was gasping heavily against her neck.

But he kept moving, and when she leaned further into the wall and pushed her ass out, she could see him entering her.

In and out. And she could see her wetness glisten on his cock, and it felt and looked so amazing that she had to hold on for fear of falling.

He looked down and the image seemed to have entranced him, for he would thrust himself inside of her completely and then removed himself just to thrust back in.

And he continued for what felt like forever. She moved her hand down and felt for her clit and started rubbing it furiously. So hard that every time she did a downward motion she would hit his soaked cock.

Then unexpectedly he stopped and he, himself took his thumb and rubbed at her clit.

"Please, more!" it felt strange for him to touch her in this new found position. But she really loved it and wanted to stay like that forever.

He started thrusting again, gaining speed so that the sound of slapping of wet skin was all that was heard. And he noticed. He always did notice the little things, he pulled at her nipples and took them into his mouth, sucking them with everything he had.

When he next entered her, he hit the sweetest spot, so she clenched around to keep him in her longer. His thrusts evened and she felt complete.

Then everything went black. All she heard was him desperately chanting her name, and the feel of him pulsating inside of her.

When at last she opened her eyes she saw him gasping for breathe, and him slowly pulled at of her cum-filled pussy.


End file.
